lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Velociraptor
Velociraptors are non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions from the Jurassic World, Doctor Who, and The LEGO Batman Movie franchises. Background Jurassic Park Velociraptors were clones created by scientists to attract tourists to an upcoming park, only to find out that they escaped and were hunting the tourists in Isla Nublar with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Lost World: Jurassic Park Several velociraptors inhabit Isla Sorna. Jurassic Park III A pack of Velociraptors were in search of their missing eggs. Jurassic World In Jurassic World, Owen Grady is responsible for caring and training 4 velociraptors named Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, at the Jurassic World park. They came to help the humans and their caretaker Owen when the Indominus Rex began to wreak havoc in the park, but somewhere during the climax, the dinosaur somehow managed to manipulate them into attacking the human group due to it having some velociraptor DNA. It later proved to be false though as the velociraptors were tricked by the Indominus Rex into making it to have them betray the main characters due to the hybrid being part velociraptor itself. While Charlie was napalmed by a rocket before rebounding with Owen, the others were brought back on their trainer's side to fight, though Delta and Echo were defeated in the process while trying to stave it off. All hope seemed to be lost when the Tyrannosaurus Rex joined Blue to stop the Indominus Rex, fighting it to the very end until it was fed to the Mosasaurus. Dimensions Crisis Riddle-earth Velociraptors appear as part of a mini-game in the Silurian Ark, a TARDIS access area near the gate to GLaDOS's test in Minas Tirith. The player has to shoot 20 of them with an electric cannon in order to get a Minikit. The LEGO Batman Movie The Phantom Zone Velociraptors are seen in cages held by ACU Troopers around The Phantom Zone. The player must defeat the ACU Troopers as well as free and defeat the Velociraptors to use the cages to proceed the level. The Final Showdown Once the player enters the building full of bombs, a single Velociraptor pops out from the bombs filling up an open doorway and blocks the way to the next part of the level and only Robin can look for a way to get past it. First, he must enter a vent and move across some wires (some of which are electrified) to get to the other side, then dive into the flooded area and fix a damaged pump to make the water rise high enough to cool off the acrobat bars. From there, he can use the bars to reach the ledge and push the container off, then use the parts to build a camera that takes a picture of the Velociraptor. As the photo develops (showing both the Velociraptor and Robin in it), the dinosaur retreats back into the bombs due to the camera's flash, allowing the heroes to move on. Trivia * The Velociraptors act as combatible opponents in the Jurassic World Adventure World. ** 20 of them appear in the Survival of the Richest quest, where you have to protect Simon Masrani from them. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:2015 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic World Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Bad Guys Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Clones Category:Index Category:Enemies Category:Pages In Need Of An Infobox Image Category:2017 Category:Wave 1 Category:Wave 7.5 Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters